


What did you bury before those hands pulled me from the earth?

by Stinastar



Series: Eskel/reader series [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Geralt and Jaskier's relationship is ambilivant in this, Geralt and reader are buds too, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, NONE OF THE BAD IS DONE BY THE MAIN CHARACTERS, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Eskel (The Witcher), Reader-Insert, Sexual Assault, Sorry Not Sorry, Whump, but it's third person, fem reader - Freeform, nothing graphic happens but pls be aware, so far at least, so you can do what you want with that, sweet friendship between Jaskier & reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: This is an Eskel/fem reader (Y/N) story in which Y/N is travelling with Geralt & Jaskier and they run into Eskel. Eskel saves Y/N from a bad situation. Softness happens. Also a bit of a cute friendship between Y/N & Jaskier.It's written in third person vs second as is common for x reader fics.I'm terrible at descriptions. Check the tags for more, maybe? And be mindful of the tags/warnings. Nothing graphic happens but things are implied and attempted. More in notes.If you want to see more, please leave a comment! ❤️
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Reader, Eskel (The Witcher)/You, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Eskel/reader series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031253
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a Geralt/Y/N story, in my head, but then Eskel showed up, announced it was his story, and took over, so here we are. I had no intention of writing this, but my rubber arm was twisted, and then it got away from me and is sitting at over 6,000 words, TBC probably.
> 
> I belatedly realized it’s maybe weird that it’s written in third person when it’s a x reader fic. I’m sorry. I looked at attempting to change it, but I do not want to climb that mountain, ok? We’ll just have to deal with it. If I do another x reader fic maybe I will attempt it in second person. But maybe I won't 😂 So, sorry not sorry, it is what it is 😋
> 
> Thanks to [ElectricRituals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals) for Eskel info and bouncing ideas with me, [JaskiersWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf) for listening to me ramble, and [thecomfortofoldstorries](https://thecomfortofoldstorries.tumblr.com) on tumblr because her reader insert fics sort of made me feel like I could write and post this and her horse girl posts helped inform parts of this fic.
> 
> Title from Hozier’s song Like Real People Do.
> 
> \---
> 
> Spoilery note on the warnings:  
> Previous sexual assault is briefly mentioned, and some nameless villagers kidnap the main character and plan to rape her, but are stopped before they get in her pants.   
> She has PTSD from the previous attacks and has a panic attack/slight flashbacks.

Eskel sat with Jaskier at the table in the inn. They were enjoying a pint while Geralt fussed overRoach in the stables and Y/N took a bath in the room upstairs. Eskel had run into his brother and his bard, along with their new female companion, on the Path, and had been invited to join them. They had a room upstairs, and he would join Geralt tomorrow on the contract he’d followed for a group of foglets.

“So, Y/N? She seems lovely.” Eskel said.

“Yeah, she’s great! Spunky and gorgeous, what’s not to like” Jaskier grinned.

“Right” Eskel agreed, but there was still a question in his eyes.

“But what’s she doing on the Path with a Witcher?” Jaskier supplied. Eskel nodded. “We picked her up a few months ago.” Jaskier said. “Geralt was hunting a warg, and came across her in the forest as he was trailing it. She didn’t listen when he told her to run to where I was hiding a ways off, insisting she had a beef with the beast and was going to help fight it.” He laughed. “Geralt didn’t get much of a chance to argue because it came tearing through the underbrush and went for her. Geralt attacked, and while it was busy with him she stabbed it in the back with her dagger. She’s a bit feral.” His eyes twinkled. Then his face turned more serious, his fingers rubbing together, a line appearing between his brows as he looked at his hand. “Apparently she was out there to be sacrificed to the beast. A noble in her village assaulted her, and when she spoke of it the town officials turned on her. They knew something was hunting the woods. They left her out there to die.” A muscle twitched in Eskel’s jaw. “Anyways, she had nowhere to go back to. We took her with us, thinking maybe she’d stay in the next village, but she’s stubbornly stuck with us. Girl can hold her own! About a week ago someone started shit-talking Witchers and she punched him in the mouth! He was stunned and didn’t seem to know what to do,” Jaskier laughed, his face lighting up again. “I dragged her away before he could figure it out. Good punch! She split his lip.” Jaskier looked proud. Eskel smiled.

“I see why you like her. Seems to me that isn’t the first foolhardy human I’ve heard of punching someone for belittling Witchers.” He gave Jaskier a knowing look, and Jaskier grinned back.

“You say foolhardy, I say upstanding and brave!” Jaskier replied. Eskel snorted.

“So, my prickly brother now has two humans travelling with him. Who’d have thought.” Eskel smiled wistfully. Witchers always travelled alone, and yet here his brother was with not one, but two companions now.

A few minutes later Geralt came in from the stables and joined them. The Witchers carried on the catching up they’d begun earlier when they met up, trading contract details and updates on common acquaintances. Jaskier interjected here and there, adding details and asking questions. Y/N eventually came down and joined them as well.

“So, you’re Geralt’s brother?” She asked Eskel as she sat down.

“In a manner of speaking, yes. We aren’t blood related, but we’re from the same Witcher school, we grew up together.” Eskel replied.

“Sounds like a brother to me. And you look like brothers. Though you don’t _act_ much alike. You already talk more and seem friendlier than the White Wolf.” She smirked at Geralt, who scowled back. Eskel bit back a smile, the tips of his ears turning pink. “So, tell me a story.”

“What sort of story would you like to hear?” Eskel asked.

“Hmm. What’s the worst monster you’ve come across?” She asked. A slight frown marred Eskel’s brow. He glanced at Jaskier, then back to Y/N. “Some of the worst aren’t monsters at all,” he said quietly. She gave him a questioning look, eyebrow cocked and head slightly tilted. “You’ve been travelling with a Witcher for months, I’m sure you don’t want to hear about monsters.” She opened her mouth to argue, but he continued before she could. “I hope my brother’s been good to you! He can be ornery, but he’s a good man.” Y/N smiled.

“Travelling with these two certainly hasn’t been boring,” she replied. “They’re like an old married couple. Bickering and needling each-other constantly, but for all the noise they make, they work well together.” Geralt rolled his eyes and Jaskier smirked. “They’ve been very good to me,” she said, her voice suddenly softer and quiet. “They took care of me when I was alone and in trouble. I owe them my life.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Eskel replied.

“You’ve been mending our clothes, helping make dinners and throwing punches, you don’t owe us anything, Y/N” Jaskier said. Geralt grunted his approval.

“Will you be travelling with us, Eskel?” Y/N asked.

“Witchers don’t usually travel together,” Eskel replied. “One Witcher usually makes people nervous enough. But it’s nice to catch up and have some company. I’ll stay tonight and do the contract with Geralt tomorrow. I’ll be off the following day.”

“Alright. Well it’s nice to have someone new to talk to, if only for a bit,”Y/N said with a smile. Eskel smiled softly back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar


	2. Chapter 2

They’d had coin between them for one room with two beds, which was the best option given the limited rooms available. They headed upstairs at the end of the night and entered their room, rummaging in packs and getting ready for bed. Eskel looked around, considering.

“I’m not sure what your usual sleeping arrangements are… I’ll sleep on my bedroll over here…”

“Geralt and I are used to sharing a bed,” Jaskier offered. “But that leaves…”

“We’ve been sleeping outside,” Y/N interjected, “and I’ve been sleeping between these oafs. It feels safer. Jaskier and I could share a bed, if you don’t mind sharing with your brother?” She looked at Eskel then Geralt. “Well, if that’s ok with you too, Jaskier.”

“I will _never_ turn down sharing a bed with a beautiful lady,” he winked at her.

“ _Jaskier_ ,” Geralt warned.

“What? I’d never attempt anything with anyone who wasn’t willing, and besides, you really think I’d try to bed her while sharing a room with two Witchers with super hearing?” Jaskier scoffed.

“I’ll keep him in line, I promise.” Y/N smirked.

“If you’re sure…” Eskel said.

“It’s settled then! No sleeping in the nude and no starfish-ing, Jask” Y/N said. The bard sputtered offended noises.

Eskel watched the group as they prepared for bed, ribbing each-other. He was happy for his brother. Having travelling companions, friends that seemed to act like family, wasn’t the norm for Witchers. He was glad for him, but admittedly a bit jealous. Two companions who seemed completely at ease in Witchers’ company. Not something Eskel had been lucky enough to come across in his many travels along the Path. He didn’t look forward to parting from them so soon and being on his own again. He had been on his own so long he didn’t really know anything else, save during the winter when he was with his brothers at the keep. But after this warmth, he knew being alone wouldn’t feel the same, at least at first. He shook his head to try to dislodge the thoughts. Dwelling wouldn’t change anything. He went to his pack and prepared for bed. He wasn’t sure how two large Witchers would sleep together on one of these beds. They were made to allow for a couple to entangle together perhaps, not for two large men to sleep side by side, but it might be nice to fall asleep with someone by his side. He wasn’t sure of the last time it had happened.

\- - -

The two Witchers headed out to complete their contract after breakfast, and Jaskier and Y/N went out to shop for supplies they would need when they set back out on the Path the following day. After they completed their list they went back to their room. Jaskier worked on his latest song, and Y/N set to mending the clothes she’d had Eskel set out for her before the Witchers left. She’d already mended everything that needed it from Jaskier’s, Geralt’s and her own pack. She liked having something to do to keep her hands busy, and she liked feeling useful. The men she was travelling with had been nothing but kind to her, and had never made her feel like she owed them anything for all they’d done for her, but she wanted to feel she was pulling her weight. Helping her friend’s brother felt like helping him, she reasoned. And if she liked Eskel’s gentle smile and spirit, that was neither here nor there.

Geralt and Eskel returned in the afternoon, the hunt having gone smoothly.

“Almost unfair how easy it was when there’s two of us!” Eskel said when they got back, earning a smile and a hum of agreement from Geralt. Jaskier and Y/N went out for a walk to give the brothers privacy to clean up after their hunt, though thankfully neither had been covered in blood or guts this time. When they got back Y/N handed Eskel the pile of his mended clothes. “Thank you again! You really didn’t need to do that.”

“It was my pleasure,” she said, ducking her head a bit to hide her blush. “You and Geralt fight monsters for coin, Jaskier sings his heart out and earns coin and sometimes ale and dinner to boot. I need to do _something_ to make myself useful.” She smiled. “I’m glad the hunt went smoothly! We’ll celebrate tonight!”

It was a bit early for dinner yet, so the Witchers set to cleaning their armour and swords, and Jaskier and Y/N sat on one of the beds, Jaskier playing the lute and singing, and Y/N singing along softly to some songs, humming to others. Eskel glanced at them and then at Geralt as he wiped his bracers down. Geralt seemed intent on his own gear, his back to the other two. Eskel felt a twinge of jealousy pinch his chest. That this could be so commonplace for his brother that he could seemingly ignore it. He glanced at Jaskier and Y/N again and Y/N caught his eyes and smiled.

“Do you know this one, Eskel? You could sing along too!” She said. He chuckled.

“No, I’m not one for singing,” he replied.

“Well, no-one will judge you here,” she said.

“I will,” Geralt said without looking up.

“Hey!” Y/N cried, and tossed a pillow at the back of his head.

“Oi, don’t start something! We can’t afford to replace the pillows here.” Geralt said, smirking. Y/N smiled back and caught the pillow when he tossed it back.

“Well, play nice then!” She retorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar


	3. Chapter 3

They headed down together in the early evening. Jaskier started performing, and the others sat at a table with ale. Eskel told a story about trouble he and Geralt had got into together when they were young at Kaer Morhen. When Y/N laughed and smiled at him, his chest felt tight, and he became intent on repeating the results. He told another story of a misadventure on the Path, and basked in Y/N’s attention. Jaskier was playing a lively song and a few patrons were up dancing. Y/N went to the bar for more ale, and a man from a nearby table came up behind her.

“Care for a dance?” He asked. She turned her head in surprise.

“No, thank you,” she said with a polite smile, and turned back to the bar.

“Come on, a pretty girl like you, you should be having some fun! Dance with me,” he said, grabbing her wrist. She whipped her head back around, but before she could reply Eskel was beside her, grabbing the other man’s arm.

“The lady declined. I think you’d best return to your table.” Eskel said cooly. The stranger sneered at him, looking him up and down. He wrenched his arm away from Eskel, dropping Y/N’s wrist.

“What are you doing with the likes of _him_?” He demanded. “Ugly monster,” he muttered under his breath. Eskel just glared in reply.

“Best company I could find myself in,” Y/N replied. “I count myself lucky. Good night, sir.” The man scowled, but slowly turned and returned to his table.

“Thank you,” Y/N whispered to Eskel.

“My pleasure,” he replied, helping her bring their drinks back to their table once they were served.

They returned to drinking and chatting and telling stories. Eskel noted the stranger glaring at them a few times. When Y/N was halfway through her pint, Jaskier started a new song and she perked up.

“I love this song! Eskel, would you dance with me?” She grinned.

“Thought you didn’t want to dance?” He asked, brow furrowed.

“I didn’t want to dance with _him_ ,” she replied.

Eskel wasn’t much of a dancer - he couldn’t remember the last time he had danced - but with Y/N smiling at him hopefully, it was hard to say no. He glanced behind her and caught the stranger glaring again. Fuck it, he thought.

“I’d love to,” he responded, getting up and offering her his hand. She took it happily and pulled him closer to where Jaskier was playing. He put his hand lightly on her hip, her hand still held in the other, and marvelled at the situation. He knew what he looked like. The angry scar marring half his face tended to earn him fear, disgust, indifference at best, from the people he encountered. But here was this bright, beautiful creature, smiling at him, asking him to dance, happily letting him hold her. It felt like a bubble he was sure would burst at any second now. Halfway through the song he was vaguely aware of the party from the table behind them, including the scowling stranger, passing by and exiting the inn. Good riddance. When the song ended Y/N bowed to him and thanked him. His ears felt warm.

“No, thank _you_ , my dear,” he responded. She blushed and turned to rejoin Geralt at their table.

When Jaskier was finished playing he joined them as well. The others had eaten while he played, but had a plate of food waiting for him, which he tore into.

“Thanks for playing my song, Jask!” Y/N said. He grinned at her.

“Anything for you, dear heart!”

They sat a while longer, talking and chatting, before Jaskier let out a big yawn.

“I’m beat! I’m going to head up to bed,” he said. Geralt glanced around the table.

“Mmm. Me too. I’ll join you.” Geralt said.

“Aww, so soon??” Y/N whined.

“I’ll stay a bit longer” Eskel offered, and she smiled at him.

“Have you ever seen a dragon?” She asked eagerly.

Jaskier and Geralt retired upstairs, and Y/N and Eskel talked downstairs as the room slowly emptied out and the hour grew late.

“Last call!” The inkeeper called out. The pair looked up, startled.

“I didn’t realize it was so late!” Y/N exclaimed. “I guess time flies when you’re having fun.”

Eskel looked at her with wonder, a warm feeling filling his chest.

“I suppose we should head up,” he said. He regretted the night coming to an end, knowing they’d be parting ways in the morning. One of the other remaining patrons got up from a table nearby and went outside. As they stood and started to head to the stairs leading to the rooms, a man came in the doors of the inn.

“Excuse me, miss,” the newcomer called out. They turned around to find he was staring at Y/N, looking anxious.

“I’m sorry to bother you. But I’ve been travelling with my little sister, and she’s awfully upset and won’t calm down. I’ve tried everything, but I’m no good at calming her. Our mother used to do it by singing to her, but she’s gone, and… well, I was hoping you might try?”Y/N furrowed her brow. It seemed a bit strange, but she hated the thought of leaving a child in distress. She glanced at Eskel, then back at the man at the doorway.

“Alright, I can try,” she said, walking towards him. “Does she have a favourite song?” Eskel followed behind her, but was cut off when they were partway to the door.

“Excuse me, sir Witcher?” The stranger said. Eskel frowned at the man in his path.

“Yes?” Eskel replied.

“I’ve been having some trouble on my farm. I think it might be a monster, after my livestock. Was hoping you could tell me what it might be, if you could kill it.” Eskel looked from the man to Y/N as she followed the stranger out the doors.

“I’ve just got to go with my friend, but I can give you my thoughts when we return,” he offered, going to step around the other man. The stranger side-stepped to be in front of him once more. “But, sir, please.” Eskel’s frown deepened.

“I’ll be back momentarily,” he said, moving to go around again, and the man mirrored him. Eskel growled low in his throat.

“Please get out of my path,” he ground out. Just then he heard Y/N cry out from outside.

“Eske…” the sound was cut off. She sounded panicked. Eskel’s eyes grew wide and he made to shove the man out of his way, calling her name. The stranger’s face twisted in a grin and he tripped Eskel, sending him to the ground. Eskel grabbed at the man as he fell, and they tumbled down together, rolling on the floor as they grappled for dominance.

“Geralt!” Eskel shouted, hoping his brother would hear him from upstairs. He didn’t know what was going on, but his stomach was twisting with dread. He strained to hear anything from outside as he wrestled with the stranger. He heard a thumping upstairs, hopefully Geralt tumbling out of bed to come down. Outside he couldn’t hear any voices, but he could hear a carriage fading away. Eskel got on top of his opponent and punched him, hitting his head into the ground and knocking him out. He scrambled to his feet and ran out the door. There was no-one outside, no sign of Y/N.

“Fuck!” Eskel swore. In the dirt not far from the door he could see signs of a scuffle, thought he could smell a whiff of fear in the air. He huffed an angry breath out his nose, trying to stay calm. He needed his wits about him: Y/N needed him.

“Eskel!” Geralt called, running out of the inn. Jaskier was a bit behind him, doing up his pants as he went. “What’s going on? Where’s Y/N?”

“I don’t know” Eskel growled. “We were about to come upstairs when a man asked Y/N for help with a little girl outside. I was stopped inside, I heard Y/N shout, and by the time I got out here, there was no-one in sight.”

“Fuck,” Geralt bit out, scanning their surroundings.

“What is it?” Jaskier called as he came to join them outside. “What’s with the man on the ground? Where’s Y/N,” he looked around.

“Kidnapped, by the sounds of it,” Geralt ground out. Jaskier paled.

“What? How…” Jaskier asked, trailing off.

“I heard a carriage passing or leaving here while I fought the one inside,” Eskel said, turning towards the stables and starting to run. The other men followed. “I think it was headed east, out of town. I’ll go that way, Geralt, you head into town in case they went that way. Jaskier… why don’t you see if you can get anything out of the one inside if he wakes up. Tie him up first. If we don’t find anything, we’ll come back here. If the other doesn’t come back, we go in their direction.” Geralt nodded as they both hurried to tack up their horses.

“Be careful. And bring her back safe.” Jaskier said. They nodded, and he turned and headed back to the building to see to the unconscious stranger.

Eskel urged his horse into a gallop as he headed down the road he thought the carriage had taken. He hoped to the gods he was right and could catch up quickly. His stomach was twisting in knots with worry. He would never forgive himself if Y/N was hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more part to go of what I have written. If you want it to continue then please please leave a comment ❤️

Y/N had followed the stranger outside. He led her towards a carriage in the road outside the inn, rambling on about his sister. He opened the door and gestured her inside. She looked through the door and saw two other men. No little girl. Her stomach curdled. She stopped and started to turn around, coming face to face with the man who’d brought her outside, who was now smirking at her.

“Eske…” her cry for help was cut off by a rough hand over her mouth, an arm snaking around her waist. She felt panic rising up and tried to struggle out of his grasp, kicking at his legs. He stumbled but shoved her ahead of him as he forced them into the carriage. As soon as the door was being pulled closed the carriage took off. The man pushed her onto the bench beside one of the other men and sat down across from her.

“Too good for us, but not a Witcher, huh?” He asked with a sneer.

“What the fuck is this” she demanded, and then gasped as she recognized the man sitting beside the one who had lured her outside. He was the man that had asked her to dance earlier. She swallowed down the curses and insults she wanted to utter. She was outnumbered and had no idea what weapons these men had on them. Hopefully Eskel would come after her, but she had no idea how long it would take him to catch up or find them. She had to swallow her pride and do what she could to get out of here. She’d have to get through three men in order to fight her way out of the carriage.

“I’m sorry I turned you down,” she said to the man who’d asked her to dance. “I was enjoying a drink with my friends at the time. It would be best if you just let me off. I’m travelling with two Witchers, they’ll be wondering where I am, and…”

“Shut the fuck up,” the man she was addressing interrupted. “We ain’t scared of your Witchers. They won’t be finding us. Relax, little lady. We’ll show you a good time. Show you what a real man is like.”

Y/N shuddered. She felt the ghost of hands on her throat, her chest…

“Like fuck. There’s more man in one Witcher's pinky finger than the three of you combined.” She spat in his face, threw a kick at the crotch of the man beside him and dove for the carriage door. The man beside her grabbed her by the forearm and threw her back against the carriage bench, her head hitting the wall behind her.

“Alright you bitch, you want to play like that, we can,” the man she’d spat on barked at her.

“Go fuck yourself” she yelled back.

“Naw, that’s what you’re here for” he leered at her. She could feel the panic clawing it’s way up her throat, and tried desperately to shove it down. She could not have a panic attack now.

“Enough out of you. I’ve got a better use for that mouth” he said, starting to undo his trousers.

“I’ll bite it off” she snarled at him.

“Fuck this” he said, “Grab her arms” he commanded the man beside her. They struggled briefly but he managed to wrench her arms behind her and hold them fast. The man across from her took a wadded handkerchief from his pocket and forced it into her mouth, then his hands moved towards the top of her trousers.

\- - -

As the road went around a bend, Eskel could see a carriage a ways up ahead. He urged his horse faster. As he got closer he could make out the rumble of angry voices. As he caught up he brought his horse alongside the carriage door. He could make out the voices now.

“Grab her arms,” a male voice said.

“Oh, hell no.” Eskel muttered angrily. He steered his horse closer to the carriage then leapt sideways, grasping onto the side of the carriage. He wrenched the door open to see three men and Y/N, whose eyes flew to him, wide with panic. She tried to speak but they’d gagged her with something and all that made it through was a frantic moan. One man was holding her arms, another had hands on her pants. Rage burned through Eskel’s veins. The third man was closest to the door and Eskel grabbed him by the hair with his free arm, the other holding onto the top of the carriage. He pulled the man through the door and flung him to the ground, the stranger being too surprised to fight back quick enough. Eskel then lunged through the door, aiming a punch at the man in front of Y/N. The man pulled back, trying to get out of range, but Eskel moved with him, catching him in the eye. The man behind him let go of Y/N in favour of attacking the Witcher, throwing himself at the newcomer’s broad back. Y/N yanked out the makeshift gag that had been choking her and jumped at the man on Eskel’s back. They wrestled briefly, a tangled mess of limbs; flying fists, clawed fingers and sharp kicks. The two men were quickly overpowered by Eskel, with Y/N’s aid, and were thrown out like their companion into the road.

“Stop this carriage!” Eskel growled out towards the front. The carriage stopped abruptly and Eskel caught Y/N as she fell forward, gathering her to his chest. “Are you alright?” He asked her softly. She locked her arms around his back, her face pressed into his shoulder.

“Eskel” she said desperately. “I…I’m…” she couldn’t catch her breath, the panic she’d been staving off taking over. She couldn’t seem to get the air to reach her lungs.

“Whoa, hey. You’re safe now. I’ve got you. Deep breath in,” he paused to demonstrate. “Then let it out.” He blew out his breath slowly, ruffling her hair. “In…” She tried to match her breath to his, and her lungs slowly remembered how to function. As her breathing calmed her eyes filled with hot tears. She sniffled into Eskel’s shirt and dug her fingers into the fabric at his back. “It’s alright. I’ve got you. Let it out.” She hiccuped a sob and let her tears drench his shoulder. One of his large hands cupped the back of her head gently as the other rubbed softly up and down her back. “Are you hurt?” he asked quietly. She shook her head. 

Eskel tensed slightly as he heard a horse approaching down the road towards them.

“Eskel? Y/N?” Geralt called out as he drew near the carriage stopped in the road. Eskel relaxed.

“We’re in here” he called out. As Geralt pulled Roach up alongside the carriage the carriage driver whipped his head around, saw the Witcher and jumped down, taking off into the woods. Geralt snorted then hopped off Roach, approaching the carriage.

“I’m assuming you left that debris I came across on the road here?” Geralt asked his brother as he opened the carriage door. He could smell the coppery hint of blood and the salty tang of tears. Eskel looked at his brother over Y/N’s head, huddled in his arms.

“Had to throw out some trash” Eskel replied. Geralt nodded.

“Y/N, you ok?” Geralt asked. He got a slight nod in response.

“She will be” Eskel rumbled.

“Hmm. Alright. Found Scorpion on my way to you, trotting down the road. He’s out here with Roach.” Geralt said.

“Let’s get out of here, hmm?” Eskel murmured to Y/N.

“Ok” she whispered. He scooped her into his arms and stood up and she tucked her face into his neck. A distant voice in the back of her head insisted that she could walk, but she felt so safe and protected, and she didn’t want to give that up. Eskel exited the carriage and walked over towards the horses.

“You want to ride with me?” He asked her. She nodded into his neck. His heart squeezed. He marvelled that he had earned her trust so quickly. He didn’t understand it, but it was overwhelming and wonderful, and he thought he might do anything to keep it. “Alright. Are you ok to ride behind me?” She lifted her head to look at him, sniffing and nodding.

“It will be easier on her back. I’ll hold on.” She offered him a small smile. He felt his ears heat.

“Right. Good.” He helped Y/N up onto Scorpion’s back then mounted in front of her. She quickly wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back. Geralt looked on from atop Roach, the corner of his mouth lifting. The brothers exchanged a glance then nodded and started the horses back towards town.

“Probably best if we pack up and make camp somewhere outside town,” Eskel suggested as they passed one of Y/N’s attackers groaning on the road. Geralt grunted his agreement. Y/N’s arms tightened around Eskel’s waist, and he let go of the reigns with one hand to wrap his hand around one of hers, thumb caressing the skin near her wrist.

They arrived back at the inn to find Jaskier anxiously watching from the doorway.

“You’re back!” He said as the Witchers dismounted. Eskel reached up to help Y/N down.

“Y/N! What happened? Are you alright?” Jaskier exclaimed, relief and worry battling on his face.

“I’m ok, Jask.” He rushed forwards and wrapped her in a hug. He could feel her shaking and rubbed his hands up and down her back and looked to Geralt and Eskel, his eyes wide, questioning and worried. Eskel gave a small shake of his head.

“I’m so glad to have you back safe. Let’s go inside, hmm? See if we can scrounge up a drink.” He turned towards the doors of the inn, keeping an arm wrapped around Y/N’s shoulders.

“We’ll see to the horses then we’ll be right in.” Eskel said, then followed Geralt towards the stables.

Jaskier steered Y/N inside, skirting a wide circle around the man tied to a chair, still slumped over unconscious, to a table near the back. The Innkeeper, having stayed with Jaskier to see what happened, watched them come in.

“You alright, love?” She asked. Y/N gave a weak smile and nodded. “And the Witchers yer with?” She asked.

“Just stabling the horses, they’ll be here shortly.” Jaskier responded. The Innkeeper nodded.

“I’m betting you could all do with a warming drink. I’ll be back in a moment,” the Innkeeper said.

“Thank you, you’ve been very accommodating,” Jaskier smiled at her. She disappeared into the kitchen behind the bar. Geralt and Eskel joined them at the table a couple of minutes later, Eskel sitting on Y/N’s other side. The Innkeeper returned shortly after with four steaming tankards, smelling of herbs and the faint whiff of alcohol.

“Drink up, it’ll do you all good.” She said. “Glad to see you back safely” she said to Y/N.

“Thank you,” Y/N replied. She took a sip of the steaming beverage she had clutched in her hands. It was spiced and sharp, and spread warmth throughout her body. She took another sip and felt some of the tension slip from her body. She leaned into Eskel, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“And what are you doing about that one,” the Innkeeper asked, nodding towards the man still tied to the chair.

“We’ll be packing up and leaving after we finish our drink” Geralt supplied. “I’ll cut him loose when we head out.” The innkeeper nodded her head.

“I’m sorry you found trouble here,” she said. Geralt nodded.

“Thank you for your kind hospitality. What do we owe you for these?” Jaskier asked, raising his drink. She waved a hand.

“On the house. My apology on behalf of our village.”

“Thank you.” He replied. The group finished their drinks in companionable silence before returning to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I kept forgetting to post this!  
> This is it, currently. If you want more, please leave comments! 😘

They packed their belongings quickly in silence. Y/N looked at the bed with sad longing. She was exhausted, barely had a lid on her emotions, and the thought of having to walk out of town and sleeping outside tonight was demoralizing. After they’d packed their things they headed downstairs. Eskel had scooped up Y/N’s things before she could carry them.

“I’m not an invalid! I can carry my own things,” she protested.

“I know. But I want to,” Eskel replied, not stopping.

Geralt cut the unconscious man free on their way through the tavern, leaving him slumped in the chair. Jaskier and Y/N waited outside the doors while Geralt and Eskel retrieved Roach and Scorpion. They returned a few minutes later walking the horses, their things attached to the saddles.

“Y/N, would you like to ride Scorpion?” Eskel asked her. She shook her head.

“Thank you, but no. I’m not used to riding these days, I’ll already be sore tomorrow as it is.” He winced but nodded his head. The group headed down the road out of town, west this time, everyone walking. As they got closer to the edge of town Y/N’s feet started to drag, and she started to slow down. Eskel looked at her, then crossed in front of her, kneeling down.

“Hmm? Eskel?” She asked.

“Get on” he replied.

“What?”

“You’re exhausted. Get on.”

“It’s ok, I’m fine…” she protested weekly. He looked at her over his shoulder.

“If you keep arguing, I’m going to toss you over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes.” A surprised laugh burst from her throat.

“Ok, ok.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and he hooked his arms under her thighs before straightening up.

“Comfy?” He asked.

“Mmhmm” she hummed in his ear, and he tried to suppress a shiver. He started walking again and tried very hard not to notice her breath tickling his ear, her scent slowly enveloping him, the rose and cedar soap she’d used the day before and spicy sweat.

A little ways out of town they took to the forest until they found a decent spot amongst the trees to make camp. Eskel set Y/N down and they set about unpacking the saddlebags, Geralt gathering wood for a fire and Jaskier setting their bedrolls out. While Eskel fiddled with the fire and Geralt made sure the horses were settled for the night, Jaskier set his hands on Y/N’s shoulders and steered her towards the beds.

“Is this alright?” He asked her softly once he had her in front of the bedrolls. He had set them up with the Witchers on the outsides, and Y/N between Eskel and Jaskier. She looked at him and smiled.

“Yeah, thanks Jaskier.” She said. He beamed.

“My pleasure! Now be a good girl and go to bed.” She snickered at him.

“Yes, sir.” She crawled gratefully under the blanket and curled up. Jaskier fussed with her blanket, making sure she was tucked in, before then fussing with their packs, making sure things were in order before crawling in under his blanket beside her.

“I don’t know what happened, but I’m glad you’re ok. I’m here if you want to talk about it.” He told her.

“I know. Thanks Jask. Maybe tomorrow.” He smiled softly at her, then leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

“Alright. Sweet dreams.”

“You too.”

Geralt set his swords beside his bedroll and laid down beside Jaskier. Eskel did the same on the other side, laying down beside Y/N. Y/N had thought she’d fall asleep quickly, as her eyes had been getting heavy while she was on Eskel’s back. Now, however, she felt wide awake. Aware of every leaf rustling, every insect chirp. She knew she was safe, sandwiched between two Witchers plus a fiercely protective bard, but she couldn’t settle. Kept remembering hands on her body, hands holding her down, dirty cloth choking her throat. She shivered and turned over. A few minutes later a twig snapped in the trees beyond the clearing and she shot up to an elbow.

“It’s alright, it’s just a deer.” Eskel murmured beside her.

“…ok.” She whispered back, slowly laying back down. But her heartbeat had sped up and didn’t seem to want to calm down. She tried closing her eyes but saw leering eyes when she did. She quickly opened them again and tried to take deep breaths but she felt the ghost of fingers around her throat again and she couldn’t, couldn’t get enough air…

“Y/N” Eskel said softly, a light touch on her shoulder. She twitched at the touch and he started to draw his hand back, but she made a soft noise in the back of her throat, rolling towards him. He reached back out and drew her towards his chest, stroking her back. She tucked her head under his chin, nose pressed against his throat. Breathed in his scent, musk and pine and horse and sweat. She took a deep shuddering breath and let it out. She could breath again. What was it about this man that put her at ease so quickly, she thought in wonder. She’d know him only a day, but it felt like much longer. His presence felt like warmth, safety, comfort.

“Ok, Y/N?” Jaskier whispered.

“Yeah,” she whispered back.

“Want a lullaby?”

“Please.” Jaskier started to hum quietly, the sound gently rising and falling. Y/N felt muscles she hadn’t even realized were tense start to relax, and her eyelids started to grow heavy again.

“Mmm.” She hummed, and Eskel felt it vibrate through his throat, sending tingles through his body. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and tucked the blanket closer around her shoulders. Minutes later her breathing had evened out and she was lax in his arms, asleep. The others drifted off shortly after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar


End file.
